Flowers of Red and Gold
by Decayed Pac
Summary: AU:Harley doesn't meet The Joker, but is instead assigned to Poison Ivy. What will come of their meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Pale Flower

Dr. Harleen Quinzel made her way to her bosses office at Arkham Asylum. She had graduated from High school with high marks and because of that she got a scholarship to Gotham University. She also passed all of her classes with top marks all while keeping up with the gymnast training. Her trip to Arkham was a tough one but she had made it.

"Dr. Quinzel, your getting your fist assignment today" Dr. Rosin handed her a folder.

"Who do ya got for me"? Harley opened the file.

"One Pamela Isely, I've picked you as her psychoanalyst because her pheromones might not work on you"

"Might not"?

"Nothing is 100 percent"

"Then I'll be positive and say this couldn't be easier" Harley made her way through the grey halls until she saw interview room 'B'. There were two guards posted outside of the door leading inside.

"Go on inside Dr. Quinzel" The guard spoke as he opened the door. The room was just as gray as the hallways outside. One might call it cold and boring. The only source of color came from her red headed patient. The green skinned prisoner wore a orange jumpsuit and was cuffed to a metal chair.

Harley turned back to the guard "Could I get a key to her cuffs"?

"You sure"?

"Of course I'm sure, this is supposed to be a friendly environment" The guard handed her a key and left the room.

Harley unlocked her patient's restraints and sat down opposite the red head. "Hello, I am Dr. Harleen Quinzel your new counselor"

"Good afternoon, Dr. Quinzel" Poison Ivy spoke "You may call me Poison Ivy"

"Actually we're supposed to use your real name during this session"

"Oh, I was under the impression this was supposed to be a 'friendly environment'"

"... well if I hafta call ya Ivy then you hafta call me Harley" Harley smiled at Ivy.

"Okay...Harley"

"Right, now how about ya' tell me about", Harley flipped through the folder "Your childhood"?

Ivy laughed "How about you tell me yours"?

"I'm supposed ta ask ya about this stuff"

"What if we each share a story,to hmm connect more"?

"... that makes sense"

"Now you can start"

"Alrighty... ooh I got a story for ya when I was just a freshman in high school I saw a flower" Harley smiled to herself "It was surrounded by all these other plants and it wasn't getting' any sunlight, it was paler than any other flower I ever saw" Harley shifted in her seat " I brought it home and gave it some TLC and it grew n' grew until it was strong enough ta stand on its own"

"What happened to this flower"? Ivy was lent in.

"Well I had this flower through all of high school, it was there when I graduated at the top of my class, anyway so it was time for college an' I left it with my family" Harley's smile faded "I came home to catch up with everyone" Harley cleared her throat "And it turns out my dad was arrested an' no one told me" Harley sniffed.

"The flower"? Ivy asked with a worried look on her face.

"I went up ta my room... an it was dead, they let the flower die" Harley wiped a tear from her eye and looked down at her watch "I think our session is over for today"

"..." Ivy looked into her lap deep in thought.

"I'll just go now" Harley got up from her chair,straitened her outfit and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Tulip

The next day Harley sat opposite Poison Ivy. "I think we left off with your turn ta share"

"I suppose it was, I'll start when I called myself Pamela Isely"Ivy crossed her legs "My parents were...distant and aloof, I lived with them in Seattle and that's where I grew up"Ivy seemed to be relaxed "They both had a lot of money and I guess I wanted their attention so I tried to get a degree in botanical biochemistry" She squinted her eyes "Then I met my professor,Dr. Woodrue, he made me the way I am today" She gestured to herself "He injected me with a poison of some type it obviously didn't kill me no... it made me see who I was meant to be Mother Nature"

"Do you dislike Dr. Woodrue"?

"I do but I shall thank him for the poison he created, I became Poison Ivy because of it"Ivy laid her hand palm up "I came to Gotham and held the city hostage, I wanted them to give into my demands and help all my children" She closed her hand "But the flying rodent intervened and locked me up and here we are,any questions"?

"He put ya in here because ya wanted to help your children"?

"That is what mankind does cuts us all down"

"Well maybe ya could have gotten help for your plants by peaceful means?"?

Ivy slammed the table "Look at what peaceful means has done so far,in order to get people to listen you have to make them listen"

The guards came into the room looking ready for battle. "Everythin's fine" Harley calmed them both and they both left. She then turned back to her patient "Is that what ya want someone to listen ta ya"?

"You make it sound like that's the only thing that I want, someone to listen to me"

"Well its one of the few things I can do for ya"

"It'll have to do for now,but soon I'll want more"

Weeks went by and Ivy seemed to be more carefree around Harley. Each one would share a story about themselves and their life. Eventually Harley got an idea.

"Ya have no idea how nervous I was all day" Harley breathed out after the door closed behind her.

"Why were you nervous"?

"Because I got ya something"Harley reached into her coat and pulled out a violet tulip "I know your not allowed to have plants but durin' our talks I can bring it"

Ivy's eyes widened a fraction before returning to normal size. She pet the purple flower and I leaned into her touch "Yes, mommy's here"

"Oh,wow" Harley watched the interaction between the plant and Ivy with a pleasant feeling.

"Thank you fro this, its nice to get in touch with my children from time to time"

"No problem,Red-" Harley quickly covered her mouth "I'm sorry I didn't, it just-"

"It's fine, you can call me what you want"

"Gee thanks"

"What else are friends for...Harles"


	3. Chapter 3

Obsessed

Poison Ivy sat at her usual table in the mess hall. Her recent talk with Harley floated in her mind and made a smile come to her face. But as soon as the smile emerged it turned into a scowl when she heard what two men where taking about a couple tables down.

"Did you see that new quack"?

"You mean the blonde one"?

"Yeah, think she's got a boyfriend"?

"Pshh, you don't got a shot"

"Once she gets a good look at me she won't be able to resist"

Ivy got up from her table and went over to the talking men. "Hey baby the carpet match the drapes"?

Ivy took a tray from one of them and slammed it over his head. The hit echoed around the entire room. Then she hit him again, with a crack the tray broke in half. She then slashed the other man with the broken tray as she yelled at him "You will never ever touch her"!

A guard grabbed her shoulder and got en elbow to the gut as a receipt. He doubled over with a cough and she grabbed his head and slammed it into the corner of the table. Ivy turned around and looked at all of the people watching. The other prisoners shook with fear and more guards surrounded her. "I surrender" Ivy raised her hands.

* * *

Harley walked into her office and into Dr. Rosin. "Ms. Isely was put in isolation for injuring a guard and killing two prisoners"

"Why would she do that, she's seemed happy the last time I saw her"

"We don't know everything but she yelled about a girl as she killed both inmates"

"I wonder who she was talking about"

"I was hoping you would know, did she mention any girls during your session"?

"No she hasn't talked about any women"

"If she mentions anyone during your session please let us know"

Poison Ivy was eventually let out of isolation and the two of them where in the room again. A silence and cloud of awkwardness was floating above them. Harley decided to make the first word. "Why'd ya do it, Red"? Ivy mumbled a bit with a quite voice. "What"?

"...they were saying bad things about you"

"Who"?

"The two meat sacks I killed"

"What did they say"?

"They were talking about you in a impure way"

"Oh... well I'm flattered that ya defended my honer"

"Thank you Harley, at least now they will never say anything like that about you again"

Harley put her and on Ivy's "Well I'm glad ya care about me"

* * *

Weeks went by and Ivy was considerably happier. Dr. Rosin monitored Poison Ivy and noticed the trend of her being happier around her session time. She decided to change Dr. Quinzel's patient to a recent inmate.

On her way to her session Ivy wore a toothy smile on her face. One of the guards nodded at her as he opened the door to the room. She sat down in her seat and waited for her Harley. The door opened and Ivy greeted her doctor "Good evening Harley" an older brunette came into the room.

"Is that how you address your doctors Ms. Isely"? Dr. Rosin asked the shocked Red-head.

"What happened to Harley"?

"Dr. Quinzel has been moved on to another patient"

Ivy ran up to Dr. Rosin and closed her hands around her throat. The older woman feebly grabbed at the hands around her throat. Slowly Dr. Rosin went limp and passed out. Ivy walked over to the door and opened it. The guard to her left looked confused before swinging at her with his nightstick. Ivy grabbed the weapon and pulled the guard's weight into the second guard taking both out of the picture.

Ivy made her way to the doctor's main office in search of Harley. The main office seemed empty so she looked for Harley's office. A plaque that bore Harley's name stood out next to a door Ivy opened it and inside she saw the violet tulip on the desk. Ivy pet the purple flower as she spoke to it "Grow my child, grow and find her". Slowly the plant grew and spread about the room.

* * *

Harley yawned and sighed as her new patient went on and on about something or other. The folder she received had no real name just an alias "The Joker". He had talked about some big joke and Batman it flew over her head. A rumbling of the room got her attention "Did ya feel that"?

"He he, of coerce my dear that's the feeling of laughter"! Joker smiled

"No, the rooms shakin'"

"Now that you mention it, what on Earth could that be"?

The door was forced in by a group of vines. The vines stopped as soon as they came in, and pulled out of the room. Harley was shocked and intrigued as she made her way into the hall. "Hello, are you just gonna leave me in here"? The Joker asked. Harley ignored the question and looked down the hall where Poison Ivy was walking to her.

"Did ya do the things with the vines an' the building shakin'"?

"I had to come find you,come,lets go" Ivy grabbed Harley's wrist.

"But what about my job"?

"You don't need these meat sacks" Ivy lifted Harley's face by her chin "We only need each other"

Harley looked at the Asylum around her as sirens went off and prisoners attacked guards. She looked back to Poison Ivy and spoke "... alright, let's get outta here Red"


	4. Chapter 4

Red Mix

"I can't believe I just left my job with my ex-patient" Harley let out a shaky breath as she drove her car to where she was instructed "It's just so exitin' , my hearts beatin' like a drum"

"Harley, you should feel exited" Ivy smiled "You will be one of the few people that gets to see my home and proof that you've earned my trust" Ivy looked back to the road "I also have a surprise for you when we get there"

They parked outside the large glass building the place looked abandoned "Is this your place"?

"Yes it lost funding so I took it over it still had the plants still inside"

"But where do ya live"? Harley asked "I cant think of ya sleepin' in a botanical garden"

"I have a room for myself in the back" Ivy opened the car door and made her way into her garden. Harley followed behind. She looked at her surroundings there where a variety of plants she'd never seen before covering everything. They made their way to the back where a very spartan looking room was at it had a bed and a small couch. "Wait here" Ivy said as she left the blonde on her room.

Ivy went to the front corner of the garden and looked around. Finally spotting what she was looking for she grabbed the plants leaf and plucked it off "Thank you" Ivy spoke to red plant. She then made her way to her small lab and ground the leaf into a beaker.

Harley set the violet tulip on the dresser next to the bed and looked more around the room. On the wall Poison Ivy's costume hang. The green outfit stood out to her she could just imagine wearing one similar. Harley thought about money she still had some saved up at her apartment and she'd need her clothes. What would she do now she was on the run with her former patient at a garden. Her thoughts where interrupted as Ivy came back into the room. "Drink this" Ivy held out a red liquid in a glass.

"What is it"? Harley took the glass and inspected the cup.

"A blend of mine its the surprise of mine, it should help you since your no longer employed"

"What"?

"This will give you an edge"

"Hmm" Harley took one more look at the drink "Bottoms up" Harley drank out of the glass. "It tastes kinda earthy" She started to sweat. "Is it getting' hot in here"? She started to fan herself when she noticed something her hand was starting to pale. "Whats goin' on Red"?

"The drink may have some effects, your skin seems to be paling and your sweating"

"Is that normal"?

"Well my skin turned green and I passed out so... maybe"

Harley's breathing became more heavy and labored. "God I could just..." Harley stepped in front of Ivy.

"You'll get stronger this will be worth-" Harley grabbed Ivy by the face and pulled her into a smoldering kiss. "Mmm..." Harley lifted the green-skinned woman and tossed her to the bed. "I didn't expect this" Harley tore her red shirt open exposing her black bra and toned stomach. The blonde then made steps to the bed and crawled on top of Ivy. Harley ripped apart the ugly orange Arkham prison suit leaving Ivy bare. "Gaia, please" Ivy begged. Harley complied to the request.

* * *

Harley opened her eyes, she felt different. She felt powerful and sated. She looked at her body her skin was paper white. It would take some getting used to, she then looked at her bedfellow her heart was warmed at the sight of the green woman. She got up from the bed and looked to the green one piece. She felt the fabric between her fingers with a color change it might suite her.

Ivy sat up in bed and looked at Harley who was staring at herself in the mirror, it was a sight to see. She looked around the room at the ripped orange cloth that had been dropped on the ground. Ivy put on her leafy outfit. "Your awake"

"Yeah" Harley turned around to look at Poison Ivy.

"How do you feel"?

"Like I could punch a brick wall and win"

"That certainly is one way to feel, anything else"?

"A bit nippy"

"That could be amended with clothes"

Harley pointed at Ivy's own clothes "I want one of those in red, it'll go well with my new look" Harley gestured to herself.

"I like your new look"

"Me too, now I'm like your sidekick or somethin'"

"The word I would use would be" Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley's shoulders "Partners"

"Hmm" Harley pulled Ivy closer "That'll work" Harley pushed her lips against Ivy's own.


	5. Chapter 5

Enter The Batman

Jim Gordon stood on the roof of the GCPD building waiting for Batman. He didn't have to wait long for The Dark Knight to appear. "What's the problem Gordon"?

"Arkham is missing a Dr. Quinzel an Ex-Psychiatrist for Poison Ivy"

"Ex"?

"She was moved on to another patient, some people thought it was suspicious that Ivy seemed too close to Dr. Quinzel"

"And Ivy started the breakout, I'll do what I can"

* * *

"Master Bruce, are you still working on the Arkham breakout"?

"I received new information"

"Sir"?

"Dr. Harleen Quinzel was Poison Ivy's doctor now both of them are missing"

"Do you think Ms. Isley kidnapped her doctor"?

"Maybe"

"What have you found out"?

"Not much but I have found out that before the breakout Dr. Quinzel was with The Joker"

"Do you think he'll be forthcoming"?

"No"

* * *

"Oh,Batsy I knew you missed me"

"I need information"

"It's always business with you, never fun"

"Your last doctor, Dr. Quinzel-"

"Oh, that stick in the mud did you know that she yawned at my story, how rude"

"Where did she go during the breakout"?

"She left me all locked up to see what was going on I tried to get her to help me but she was preoccupied"

"With what"?

"With the tree huger herself"

"What happened"?

"I don't know its not polite to interfere with domestic disputes Y'know"

"They were arguing"?

"Only for a bit then they left, vamoose never to be seen again" Batman started to walk away "What that's it"?

"You gave me enough"

"Geeze, make sure you call next time"

* * *

"So that's the plan"? Harley asked her newly acquired girlfriend.

"Yes" Ivy responded looking at the bar. They were both dressed for step one of the plan. Harley made a red corset and bought a pair of black spandex tights. Ivy wore her signature outfit. "It will be easy, he only hires goons anyway"

"Ya make it sound so simple, The Penguin might consider us enemies"

"He's easy to control he's like any other man"

"But bustin' into and stealin' from the Iceberg Lounge could be a problem"

"Not if you have a plan like we do"

They both walked into the Lounge, it seemed to be a classy place except when you looked at the clientele. From small local brutes to the more crime boss like gangsters. Harley stealthy dropped seeds as she walked around the bar. Ivy then started the attack the room was filled with plants of multiple types. They wrapped around the gangsters and thugs paid by The Penguin posted throughout the room. The non-paid criminals ran out of the building escaping the attack.

Harley fought her way to the head office where Cobblepot was working at his desk. "Empty the safe Penguin"! Harley demanded. Cobblepot looked shocked to be in the situation he was currently in. He checked his monitors to find all of his guards indisposed of.

"Well you think you have it all figured out, don't you"? Penguin pulled a umbrella from under the desk and fired at Harley. Harley quickly flipped out of the was and tossed a metal garbage can at the short man. Cobblepot fell from his desk and as he made it to his feet he was greeted by both Ivy and Harley. "... and what can I do for you both"?

"You can give us a couple of guns and you can fill up some bags with the money from your safe over there" Ivy spoke as she released pores into the air. A dopy smile fell on The Penguin's face as he opened the safe and put it in some duffel bags given to him by Harley. After filling the bags he unlocked another safe filled with a variety of guns. Harley grabbed two machine guns and placed the straps over both her shoulders.

The two were leaving the building when a shadow passed overhead. Ivy immediately pushed Harley ahead as Batman swooped in. Ivy directed Harley as she fought Batman "Start the car, then come around" Harley took off to the car. Batman was a better fighter than Ivy but Ivy could hold out long enough especially when they where next to the overgrown Iceberg Lounge.

Harley tossed the duffel bag into the back of the car and ran to the driver seat. Harley started the car and drove back to Ivy. Batman was being held off by some vines and Ivy was distancing herself. Harley opened the side door and Ivy got in. The vines retreated a bit and Harley opened fire on Batman. She emptied the clip in Batman's vicinity and sped off in the car.

Batman looked at the escaping car and the still inhabited Iceberg Lounge and made his decision. People could still be in danger inside of the bar. He made his way inside where the room was filled with a green gas he put on his inhalator and headed inside.

Harley looked behind them and saw no signs of The Gotham Protector. She turned to Ivy and cheered "Woohoo, man that gets the blood pumpin' we are having sex tonight"

"Of course we are also that's step one complete"


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner for Three

"Alfred" Batman spoke into his earpiece.

"Yes,sir" the Butler replied.

"Our missing doctor seems to be working with Poison Ivy"

"What have they done"?

"They've robbed The Penguin"

"My, I wonder why they would do that"

"They've stolen weapons and some money, this could lead to another resurfacing of the two"

"You'll be ready for them then, for now you need to get ready to host the charity event next week"

"Don't remind me"

"Your still Bruce Wayne, sir"

* * *

"Make up sure does wonders" Harley laughed as she rubbed the skin colored on her arm. The two of them where getting ready for the second part of their three part plan.

"Once we start there's no stopping, be efficient with your time" Ivy slid on her sparkling green dress.

"And what if Batman shows up"?

"Then we'll have to fight our way out, I hope it does not come to that"

"Shall we, Red" Harley held out her elbow. Ivy wrapped her arm around Harley's arm as they headed to Wayne's charity event.

The two made their way into the ballroom. Guests seemed to be trailing in slowly so they bid their time. Harley's large coat hid machine guns beneath. The guests themselves looked like a rich bunch from jewels to expensive clothes and bags. The room seemed to settle when the host himself showed up, Bruce Wayne.

Ivy scouted the ballroom,plants weren't too common but there where at least two per exit. "Harley, I'll seal the room"

"Gotcha" Harley winked.

The two of them separated Ivy into a corner away from all the guests and Harley made her way to the center of the room. Harley dropped her coat and fired bullets into the air. Ivy blocked all the exits with the plants in the room. "Alright everybody, lie on the ground" the people in the room complied to the gun toting Harley.

Bruce Wayne lied on the ground and started to think of ways out of the current situation. He couldn't use the Batwing because of the civilians. The Batmobile wouldn't be useful as a distraction because there was no way out due to Ivy's blocking of the exits. He would have to wait for them to leave and track them from there.

"Oh its Bruce Wayne" Harley spoke as she lifted the bag "Wallet and that nice watch" The Billionaire nodded as he dropped both into the black bag. "Red, I think we've got enough"

"Right" Ivy allowed a small exit for the two of them. Harley waved her final goodbye to the charity goers and ran out. The two women escaped into the night to start their third step.

* * *

"Alfred start a track on watch 232" Bruce spoke as he donned his Batsuit.

"Right away sir" Alfred typed a couple of commands on the Batcomputer and a blip popped up on a map. "There, it appears to be an abandoned botanical garden"

"Seems obvious enough" Batman jumped into the Batmobile and sped off to the now known location.

* * *

Harley looked over the jewels and other contents they took from the charity event. Now they just needed to sell it. The final part of the plan after getting all the money together was to threaten major defrosters and polluters with high explosives and other weapons.

Poison Ivy worked around the garden, readying her plants for the upcoming plan. She had a feeling of discomfort normally Batman would have been there to stop them. She was glad that he wasn't there but it was just unsettling.

Batman looked around the glass room the ex-doctor was looking through the bag from the heist just committed. He saw no singes of Ivy so he made his move. He approached the blonde from behind and went to grab her. The woman kicked behind her hitting Batman in the gut. It was a surprising amount of power for the size she was.

Batman retreated to the wall of the greenhouse and Harley followed with flips and kicks. Harley punched twice with both arms at Batman's face. Batman ducked down slightly and the fists connected with the glass in the wall, which burst into tiny fragments. Batman didn't let the shock show on his face and added the extra strength to his mental log of Harley's file.

Batman flipped his cape into her face, Harley dodged out of the way but wasn't ready for a knee to the stomach. Batman spun behind Harley and locked his hands together around her chest and thew her over his head. Harley crashed into the ground and the plants growing there.

Ivy was called by one of her plants. She went to search for the disturbance that her plants where crying about. She saw the Batman tying Harley's hands together behind her back. "How dare you hurt her"! Ivy charged at the dark figure with a kick and was tossed to the ground for her trouble. She sent her plants after the masked avenger.

Batman had to think fast he dropped a smoke pellet onto the ground and charged for Harley. When the smoke cleared he held Harley in his grip. Ivy stopped her plants from attacking. "Leave her alone"! Ivy yelled.

"Surrender"

Ivy had to think of all of her options. "I want to make a deal"

"...what"?

"A deal, if I surrender you don't harm her"

"Deal" Batman was surprised by the comment, he wouldn't hurt an innocent. He needed to get Harley to the Batcave. She was probably infested with Poison Ivy's spores. He also needed to figure out how Harleen has the strength she had now.


	7. Chapter 7

Cell Block Tango

Batman checked the Blood of Harleen Quinzel over and over and the same results popped up, she was not contaminated by Poison Ivy's spores. There was a change though her genetics where changed at some point. Her body seemed to be more durable due to the change she also had a change in pigmentation. He needed to investigate further and the first person on his list was Poison Ivy.

* * *

"What did you do to Dr. Quinzel"? Batman asked the green skinned woman.

"What do you mean"? Ivy replied checking her nails.

"How did you get her to join you, did you alter the spores"?

"How dare you, I wouldn't do that to my Harley"! Ivy slammed the table "If I wanted a brainless zombie I would have accepted Solomon Grundy"

"But her skin and level of strength have changed"!

"Well yes I gave her something for that but it didn't make her a blind follower, she cares about me just as much as I do her"

"You've driven her to a life of crime"

"Which was the reason for buffing her up"

Batman sighed and left the room, he wasn't getting anywhere with Ivy. Harley was next on his list maybe she would come to her scenes a bit.

* * *

"What did ya do ta Red"? Harley asked.

"Nothing she turned herself in" Batman answered.

"Well what do ya want"?

"I want to know if she gave you anything that suddenly made you attracted to her"?

"Well not exactly, she was always pretty smokin'"

"'Not exactly'"?

"Well she gave me this red drink that made me feel like a prize fighter, but it also made me... look, I'm crazy about her"

"That's a word for it"

"Are ya makin' fun a' me"?

Batman left the blonde in the room, and headed home.

* * *

"Alfred I've looked again and again but it just doesn't make since something must have altered Dr. Quinzel"

"Well love can drive anyone to do crazy things, sir"

"But she was a successful student, a young mind destined for great things" Bruce looked to his butler "But now she's a criminal"

"Sometimes that's just the way love is"

"Unless its being forced by Ivy, she's done it before"

"You can't explain every little thing, Master Bruce" Alfred stroked his chin "A young man once looked at a pretty girl who was across the room and said 'I'm going to marry that girl someday' and then proceeded to trip over his own two feet and draw a laugh from the rest of the room" Bruce looked a bit boggled by the story "Then that pretty young girl gave that young man a hand up and introduced herself as Martha Kane, the young boy then introduced himself as Thomas Wayne" Alfred put his hand on Bruce's shoulder and then left the other man to his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey not so rough, where are ya movin' me"? Harley asked as a guard dragged her. They made their way to a cell and he pushed her in. "What's the point in movin' me ta another cell"?

"Harley"? A voice spoke across the way.

"Red"?

"Yes its me Harley why did they move you here"?

"I don't know, but aren't I lucky"?

"I think we both are"


End file.
